Virtual Game
by Reoato
Summary: If you think you love to get in to a game with Yugi and the other! This your time to get in to it! A Virual game story you help make!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Ok? So here the story but I well need you help to make, it ok?  
  
Reoato-Hi! Their story is for fun something to do for fun! It goes like this you say if you're a girl or a boy and you will be in Yugi's school and have fun! And also tell me who you like and how do you act like nice mean ok?  
  
EX.  
  
Yugi- Yeah John!  
  
John- Bug off shortly! * Walks off and seats at a table*  
  
Joey- Whats with him today?  
  
Yugi- Well he tode me that...  
  
End  
  
Reoato- Get it? But I have a story plan but you have to be in it to fine out get it?  
  
Seto- Please don't do the crazys things like the 1-800-Rent-ADate thing ok?  
  
Reoato- Hey why no? ` I'm kidding him I'm not doing that this is going to be fun! `  
  
Seto- If you do it I'm leaving! * Leaves*  
  
Reoato- Well its be a well I don't what to tell my main thing about the story but I can start it off ok? LETS START!  
  
*********************** The start ***********************  
  
At the school Yugi and his friends get got throw the virtual game and they where trying to relax.  
  
Yugi- Come on Tea!  
  
Joey- Your not going to bet me Tea I'm 2nd in the Duelist Kingdom! * Placing down a Trap card*  
  
Tea- Joey you forgot that I know all your cards! * Placing down a monster to def.*  
  
Joey- Well?  
  
Tristan- Yeah Joey come on!  
  
Mrs. Meeks- Class its time to opened your Science books to pg. 159 and read pg. 159 to pg. 163! * The teacher said as seating down and grading papers*  
  
************** In a different class room **************  
  
Some kids were watching a show and their teacher was outside talking to an anther teacher.  
  
T.V.- Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. just invited 5 to 6 kids to his new virtual game. Mr. Kaiba sir can you tell use whom?  
  
Seto- Sorry but the lucky people should get invites throw there mail in two days! * Seto leaves*  
  
Reporter- That was Seto Kaiba! For the lucky people good luck! Oh, there is Seto goes off to his big business and Thank you Sam!  
  
Sam- Thank you, Now for the up coming * T.V. turns off*  
  
April- Hey I was watching that~!  
  
Mr. Jodhua- Mrs. Curtner! Why are you not doing your work?  
  
April- Uhm sorry sir! * Gets back to her seat*  
  
Mr. Jodhua- * shakes head* I'm sorry but you have after schoolwork to do! * Put a pink slip on April's deck*  
  
April- Ahhhh.... * The Class laughs*.....  
  
Mr. Jodhua- Class back to work! * Turns around a the board*  
  
The class- Yes Mr. Jodhua!  
  
************************ After school! ************************  
  
Yugi- Joey I heard the Kaiba was letting people try out his new and improved virtual game! * Putting on his shoes*  
  
Joey- Yeah you caught me close to that thing! * Tying his shoes*  
  
Tea- Are you guys still talking about that? * Standing beside him*  
  
Tristan- Hey give Joey a break he did save Yugi's life!  
  
Joey- Hey but it was Yugi that saved us all!  
  
Yugi- * blushed* Well with Kaiba's help! * Seto walks out of the school* Uhm? * Runs outside* Kaiba!  
  
Seto- Yugi * with his eyes closed* I may own you one but I'm not friends with you or your friends got it? * Gets in his car*  
  
Yugi- I gets wanted to say thanks?  
  
Joey- Forget him Yugi lets go to your Grandpa shop! * Laying on Yugi's shoulder*  
  
Yugi- Yeah right! `Well I hope this way none thing bad will happen! `  
  
Joey- Yugi? Yugi?!  
  
Yugi- Yeah sorry! * Runs to caught up*  
  
*************** At The shop a hour later ***************  
  
April- Yeah sees ya! * Someone leaves*  
  
Grandpa- Hello and I help you?  
  
April- Yes do you have Seiyaryu? * Looking at the cards*  
  
Grandpa- A Seiyaryu? Well yes but it cost a lot! * Pulls it out*  
  
April- How much? * Looks at it*  
  
Grandpa- Well 30 zine!  
  
April- Ahh! Well I can't get but thanks? * Turns and leaves*  
  
Grandpa- Pour girl * putting it up*  
  
************ The night ************  
  
Yugi- Good night Grandpa! * goes up stairs*  
  
Grandpa- Yeah good night! * turn the open sign to close*  
  
  
  
****************************** End********************************  
  
Like I said I need your help and people to do the next story and put how you are like and or I need 2 to 1 mean person and the reset you can put down what ever but good luck if you are in! ^_^ 


	2. Hello!

Hello, I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Ok? So here the story but I well need you help to make, it ok? Write down the age and what you look like and if you can what card you like if you what to be in it! ^_^  
  
********** The last time we let off! ^_^ **********  
  
Grandpa- Hello? Sorry we are not... * gets hit and falls to the ground*  
  
Someone- I just help my self! * Grabs some cards from the counter and leaves*  
  
Yugi- Grandpa? Is very thing ok down there? * He comes down* GRANDPA!  
  
*********** In the Morning ***********  
  
Yugi- Yeah they toke some dragon cards and magic cards too!  
  
Tea- I hope your Grandpa is ok? * Grandpa comes right behide her*  
  
Grandpa- I'm ok! * Smiles*  
  
Tea- Ahhhhh!!!! * Stares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi- He gets broke his arm so I have to stay around the shop helping him out!  
  
Tea- Well that's good!  
  
Grandpa- Strange thing is that person toke only the ones I had out from yesterday! * Thinking* Oh well Yugi can you swipe the shop? Thanks! * Goes inside the shop*  
  
Yugi- Ok Grandpa? * Grabs the broom*  
  
Tea- Well see you around! I have to do my book report! * Leaves*  
  
*********** At the Park ***********  
  
April- Yeah the shop got broke in!  
  
Shiney mew- * Drinking Pepsi Blue* Yeah * Nods and still drinking*  
  
April- Uhm.? Mew I thought that stuff make up hyper?  
  
Mew- Yes it does! I'm going on a hike to lose some pounds!  
  
April- But you look fine!  
  
Mew- Oh? Then want to go check it the invites came? * Stands up*  
  
April- Its been one day! Seto said it would take 2 days!  
  
Mew- Come on you believed what he says or my dad?  
  
April- Uhm? Your dad did say that there was an Easter bunny?  
  
Mew- Ok, Ok! Well I'm still checking your coming?  
  
April- Ok! * They started to walk to there houses*  
  
Mew- Hey look at this! * She pointed at a boy walking down the park*  
  
April- Oh give me a break! * She hit her head*  
  
Mew- Come on! * Pulls on April's arm to the boy* Hi there!  
  
Krimson Killer- Hi? * Looking at his bag*  
  
Mew- What's your name my name is Mew! But its Shiney Mew! And this is April! April Curtner!  
  
Killer- It's Krimson Killer... I gets moved in a couple block away.  
  
April- That's cool we live a couple blocks away too!  
  
Killer-Oh, Well do you girls play duel monsters?  
  
The girls- * laughs*  
  
April- That's a Yeah of course!  
  
Mew- We were going to check are mailbox to see if the invites are in to the New Virtual Game Seto Kaiba was talking about over the TV!  
  
Killer- Well can I come?  
  
The girls- Sure! * Laughs*  
  
Killer- Right? `Are girls around here that giggle? ` * He thought*  
  
********* At the post office *********  
  
Mew- Hey Dad! * She waves at the her dad*  
  
Mr. Shiney - Hi pumpkin!  
  
Mew- Dad! * Smiled*  
  
April- Hi Mr. Shiney!  
  
Killer- Hi sir!  
  
Mr. Shiney- Oh I see you made new friend girls!  
  
Mew- Yeah we did! Oh, I'm check mail ok?  
  
Mr. Shiney- Ok good luck! * Getting back to work*  
  
Mew- Yeah thanks Dad! * Goes to there mail boxes* Ready?  
  
April- Ready!  
  
Killer- Can we just open it now? * They opened it and found none thing*  
  
The girls- Awwww!  
  
Killer- Well I got something but not the invite... Junk mail and Bills!  
  
April- That's so un fare! * They leave the post office and head down the street*  
  
Mew- * sign* Well maybe next time? * Pulls back her hair*  
  
Killer- Yeah do you see that? * Pointed at a bag nexts to the street*  
  
April- * bends down and opened it* WOW! Its Duel Monsters cards! * Taking them out of the bag*  
  
Mew- Wow no kidding! Looks like they are rare too by the holo's!  
  
Killer- Looks like Megamorph, Goddess of Whim, Seiyaryu, Catapult Turtle, and 3 Hyozanrtu!  
  
April- What no way!  
  
Mew- Why would someone leave these rare cards here?  
  
Killer- I don't know but I keeping some of the cards!  
  
Mew- Not with out us! Right April?  
  
April- `A Seiyaryu. It looks just like the shop keepers one....` * She thought*  
  
Mew- Earth to April? Are you there?  
  
April- Oh yes! * Anime sweat drop* Ok lets slip them up ok?  
  
* Killer got Catapult Turtle and one of the Hyozanrtu. Mew got Goddess of Whim, Megamorph and one of the Hyozanrtu. April got Seiyaryu and the last Hyozanrtu. *  
  
Mew- This is so cool! We all got a Hyozanrtu! So, it like these dragons can be a new...  
  
Killer- Friendship thing right?  
  
Mew- Yeah so now your are friend?  
  
Killer- Yeah! You girls are cool! .... At least for now!  
  
Mew- Oh you better be thankful my mom tode me not to hit boys! * They all laugh*  
  
* They traded their phone number if something good or bad happens to him or something else. Killer had class with Yugi and his friends as Mew had class with April*  
  
Mrs. Meeks- Today class we have a new student his name is Krimson Killer, but he like to be called Killer. Come in Killer! * Killer comes in and stands in front of the class*  
  
Killer- Hi!  
  
Mrs. Meeks- You seat next to Bakura... Bakura! Raise your hand! * Bakura raise his hand and Killer seat next to him* Well this is your free day ok? So get to know Killer and don't try to yell or you guys have homework! * Mrs. Meeks walks out to the teacher's room*  
  
Joey- Yes she gone! * Jumping up from his seat*  
  
Yugi- Joey be quite before we get in to trouble! * Pulls on his shirt*  
  
Seto- Seat down your fool! * Reading a book*  
  
Joey- Kaiba!  
  
Tristan- Joey don't let him get on your nerves ok? You can battle me ok? Just clam down!  
  
Joey- Hey how said I was mad? Come on lets Duel!  
  
Killer- * faking reading a book* `So that's Yugi the number one Duel's.... And that's Joey Wheeler that can in 2nd at Duel's Kingdom.. So who is the others with Yugi there? ` * He thought*  
  
*********** Bell Rings ***********  
  
Killer- * gets up and see April and Mew waiting for him* Hey Guys!  
  
Mew- Come on!  
  
April- We saw on TV that 3 of the 6 got invited!  
  
Killer- What? * He rush throws the hall to the front of the school and put on his shoes*  
  
Mew- Uhm...  
  
April- Well come on! * They raced off*  
  
Yugi- So the new kid has friends?  
  
Joey- Yeah I just but how are they?  
  
Tea- Oh the blond headed one is April! She the Top artiest in this school, remember when we had that drama play?  
  
Yugi & Joey- Yeah?  
  
Tea- She made all the background and Mew her friend nexts to her helped with the cloths! Mew is the ....  
  
Tristan- Cutest girl there is! * Smiles*  
  
Joey- Yeah right! I think Yugi is her size!  
  
Yugi- Yeah! * They laugh*  
  
********* At their block near there houses *********  
  
Mew- Yugi is so cute! ^_^  
  
April- Yeah if you like short guys!  
  
Killer- She does! * Laughs*  
  
Mew- So if I do!  
  
April- Maybe its gets the way he duels?  
  
Mew- That too! * Blushes* You are so luckily to get the same room!  
  
Killer- So what? I don't care I just what to bet him at a duel!  
  
April- Like that well happen! * Laughs*  
  
Killer- Hey it well! * Putting his fest up*  
  
Mew- I ... * A car stop right beside them* Uhm?  
  
* They stared at the car that stopped and then the door opens up*  
  
Seto's Top Guard- Do you know where Mrs. Curtner, Mr. Krimson, Mrs. Shiney?  
  
Mew, April & Killer- * There mouths opened and looked like it touch the ground* That's us!  
  
Seto's Top Guard- Oh? Well the invite won't not go throw the mail! * He pulls out 3 big boxes* They are you invites! Good day to you! * Hops back in the car and drive off*  
  
April- * stares at Mew* Too big?  
  
Mew- Well... Ok no more listening to my dad! * Anime sweat drop*  
  
Killer- Well why are we standing here? Lets go to my house and opened these up!  
  
April & Mew- Yeah!  
  
* They raced off to Killer's House*  
  
Mrs. Krimson or Killer's mom- Hey looks like you guys have something go on! * Puts a thumbs up*  
  
Killer- * put his head down* Mom! ... Can you get some drinks for my friends?  
  
Mrs. Krimson- Ok! Be back Dudes! * Leaves to the kitchen*  
  
Mew- * Laughs*  
  
April- Your mom act like that all the time?  
  
Killer- Yeah! She tries to act like us as teenagers! * Put the Invites down on the table*  
  
Mew- * opened it up and found a video and a card with Mew picture on it* Uhm?  
  
April- Put it in! * They put the tape in*  
  
************** End *************  
  
April- He He I can't wait to see what you think! ^_^ Oh what will the Video well say? Ooooooooooooooooooo * laughs*  
  
Seto- Will they say.. * Mute*  
  
April- I love stories! ^_^ 


	3. The Start! Of The Game!

Hello, I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Ok? So here the story but I well need you help to make, it ok? Write down the age and what you look like and if you can what card you like if you what to be in it! ^_^  
  
********** The last time we let off! ^_^ **********  
  
********** Video **********  
  
Seto over the TV- Welcome to the New Virtual Game. You have been invited to try out are new system. The rules are easy! All you have to do is get your people to find out the magic card in the virtual world and use it! However, there a trap in the game there are fake one and real ones. You have to find the real ones if find the fake ones you loss the game and a chance at my newest Tournament! So good luck every one finding the right magic card and it will not be easy!....  
  
Fine printed- Please bring you deck for the game and this game may take a couple of days to bet!  
  
*********** End of Video ***********  
  
Killer- That's all?  
  
Mew- Maybe it's a learning game?  
  
April- I think this is going to be hard! * Thinking*  
  
Killer- No kidding.... Look, it says that it will be held tomorrow?  
  
Mew- But I have not made up a good deck! * Grabs her box*  
  
April- Don't forget to bring the cards! That's the only way we are getting in the Kaiba Corp.!  
  
Mew- Ok see ya! * Leaves*  
  
April- I had better go to! * Grabs her stuff and leaves*  
  
Killer- Now for my greatest deck ever! * Seats down*  
  
Mrs. Krimson- Here the tea!  
  
Killer- They are gone! * Anime sweat drop*  
  
************ Tomorrow at the Turtle shop ************  
  
Grandpa- Hello!  
  
April- Hey! * Smiles*  
  
Mew- Why are we here?  
  
April- I have to get one last card for my deck!  
  
Killer- Oh ok! * Looks around*  
  
Mew- Yeh your Yugi's Grandpa Uhm?  
  
Grandpa- Yeah why?  
  
Mew- * looks around* Is Yugi here?  
  
Grandpa- Yeah? YUGI SOMEONE WHATS TO MEET YOU!  
  
Yugi- * comes down* Yeah who?  
  
Mew- Ah!!!!!!!!!!! * Runs to him with a pen and paper* Would you sigh this for me?  
  
Yugi- Uhm? Sure? * Started to sigh it*  
  
April- Ha? Well do you have a Cyber Jar? * Looking around*  
  
Grandpa- Oh yeah and it's the last one too! Its 10 zanies please?  
  
April- Here I got the money this time! * Gives him the money*  
  
Grandpa- Thank you for buying!  
  
April- No problem! * Stares at Mew*  
  
Mew- Wow that's so cool!  
  
Killer- Come on Mew! I guest you don't what to go to the Kaiba's Corp.?  
  
Mew- I do! * Runs out side* Come on slow pokes!  
  
************ At Kaiba's Corp. *************  
  
* Eriko Myoujin age-13, She has a crush on Seto and is friends with Mokuba, and she works at Kaiba Corp. She met look young but she very smart to work for Kaiba*  
  
Eriko- Hello can I help you?  
  
Killer- Yes we have been invited for the new game testing! * Show their cards*  
  
Eriko- Ok follow me! * They follow her to a room with 6 pods in the room with 3 other people there too*  
  
Roxane Hellion- * An age-14 girl, Hair: Black hair, waist-length Eyes: Cobalt blue, soul piercing Attitude: Cool, clam, and extremely good fighter. Likes tobe alone, an observe other peoples tactics. She a good person despite how she acts. Outfit: Black tube shirt, black baggy pants, and blue and black biker gloves. * About time! * Crossing her arms*  
  
Sam Blacmagicn- * A girl, She 13 years old, have blackish brownish hair, light brown eyes, wear glasses, she nice, shy, and quiet. I usually wear red shirt and blue pants. She is looking at a Dark Magician card in her hand* Uhm?  
  
Robin Hunter- * Age- 14, a girl that is just a little shorter than Joey, w/ waist length brown hair, spiky blonde bangs and blonde streaks. One green eye, one blue eye. Pretty, kind of busty. Wears a red trench with no sleeves over a black tube. Black choker, black armbands, wrist warmers, and fingerless gloves. Long blue jeans and black boots. Has a gold Ankh on a chain around neck. She like Tomboyish, kind of punk/street Kiddush. Very tough, and loves to fight. However, past all the toughness and coldness, she is a very sweet, and caring person. Friends and family come first, and messing with her could be a serious health hazard. Intelligent, and sarcastic, it is almost as if she has two personalities* Are we going to start now?  
  
Eriko- Oh yes! Please get in to the pods and insert your cards and ID cards please?  
  
* They did and a helmets went over their eye and the pods doors closed on him*  
  
Eriko- Have a fun time! I be watching you from here! * Smiled as the room turned black and their bodies feel like they are pull away from their place in the world. A Flashed of light came*  
  
************* The Game Start *************  
  
* It was a forest around April as she woke up with the new dueling thing on her arm that said her life points. That is 2000 LP*  
  
April- Uhm? * Standing up* So the is the new game? * Looks around*  
  
* There was a noise coming from the tree above April*  
  
Robin Hunter- About time you wake up! * Jumping from the tree with her dueling thing on her arm* SHE AWAKE!  
  
April- Uhm? * See something coming* What that?  
  
Robin- Oh that's Dark Magician!  
  
Dark Magician- .... ....  
  
April- They look so real!  
  
Robin- They are real!  
  
April- What?  
  
Robin- Ok watch! Computer return Dark Magician! * None thing happens*  
  
April- Uhm?  
  
Robin- Now watch! Dark Magician return! * Dark Magician goes back in to the card*  
  
April- Wow cool.... Wait so we are stuck here?  
  
Robin- No the Magic card is the key out of here! * Shake her head*  
  
April- Oh right! Hey, where are my friends?  
  
Robin- Don't know but I found you here on the ground when I was walking through the forest...... * Yawns* There a city 15 miles north from here! So lets go!  
  
April- Ok?  
  
Robin- * pulls out Mad Sword Beast* Come on!  
  
April- Uhm no thank not on that! * Pulls out Sonic Bird* I'm getting to the city the fast way! * Hops on the Sonic Bird* Lets go!  
  
Robin- Right? * They raced off to the city*  
  
********** An hour or two later **********  
  
April- I thought you said 15 miles? * She yells from above*  
  
Robin- I did and there it is! * A castle ahead of them with a village a mile away. They get off and walk to the city*  
  
* The city is fill with people and shops on the outside like you will see in the olden days. There was a card for sale and food too. There was a battle in the center of the city. The people were cheering for someone named Roxane? *  
  
April- * gets on her toes to see this person* Hey! * She waved*  
  
Robin- Who is it?  
  
April- One of the people from the start! * They pushed their way around the people to get to this Roxane? *  
  
Roxane- Me and Summoning Hellion won this battle! * Turns and see April and Robin then laughs* Maybe you should of battle these week duels! * Pointed at them*  
  
April- Who me? * Looks around*  
  
Robin- Hey!  
  
Guard from the castle- You met of won but you should not try to say you're the best warier there is! Even with those silly cloths! * Turn and leaves*  
  
April- * looks at there cloths and look at the people around them. They wear old rage cloths compare to theirs* Oh I see! We have colors and wearing pant and they don't?  
  
Robin- * shakes her head again* So Roxane do you know where the first magic card is?  
  
Roxane- Back off! I'm here this win a game! * Leaves with Summoning Hellion*  
  
Robin- * Stares at her as she left* She in a bad mode!  
  
April- Well can we go to the castle now? * Looks at it*  
  
Robin- Ok * laughs*  
  
********** At the castle door **********  
  
April- Why can't we go in?  
  
Guard- You a girl that's why!  
  
Robin- And what wrong been a girl? We are duelist!  
  
Guard- You a warier? Ha! You might but not her! * Pointed at her*  
  
April- Me? * Looks around* I'm a duelist not a warier! * Show him her duel thing* See?  
  
Guard- Uhm ok? * A voice yells from the castle* Oh you can go in! * Bend down*  
  
April- * looks at Robin* So lets go!  
  
********* The thrown room *********  
  
Queen Johanna- * she have black hair, green eyes, and normally queen dress* My Guard said you two were warier?  
  
Robin- Yes we are! * Bends down*  
  
April- Wait we are not warier we are duelist! See! * Shows the thing again*  
  
Queen Johanna- So you are warier?  
  
April- * falls down* No we are not Warriors!  
  
Knight Hunter- Mother what is with all the noise?  
  
Queen Johanna- These Warriors son!  
  
April- Son? * Smiled big and bend over*  
  
Robin- Sorry Queen but we are here for two things!  
  
Queen Johanna- What are these two things?  
  
April- My friends Mew and Killer!  
  
Robin- And also a magic card that is the key of are Adventure Mam!  
  
Queen Johanna- If that's all I send out my Knights to find these things you what ok? Michell come and get these Warrior new cloths and something to eat too! * She clapped* Michell- Yes my queen! Follow me!  
  
******************** End ********************  
  
Eriko- Looks like someone likes a Knight! * Laughs*  
  
Reoato- Yeah it seem so!  
  
Eriko- Hey why is I'm only the worker of Kaiba Corp.?  
  
Reoato- You all so have with these! * Smiles*  
  
Eriko- Do I get to meet Kaiba?  
  
Reoato- Maybe next chapter!  
  
Eriko- Well ok!  
  
Seto- Uhm Reoato you what me?  
  
Eriko- Seto Kaiba! Ahhhhhhh! * Faints*  
  
Reoato- Thanks you can go!  
  
Seto- What ever! * Leaves* 


	4. Sand or no Sand?

Hello, I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Ok? So here the story but I well need you help to make, it ok? Write down the age and what you look like and if you can what card you like if you what to be in it! ^_^  
  
********** The last time we let off! ^_^ **********  
  
********** In A Guest Room***********  
  
April- Wow! * Looks around*  
  
Michell- Yes it big! * Smiles*  
  
Robin- * nods* Well what are we doing here?  
  
Michell- Oh right! Well The queen was going let you get and stay the night here until we find your friends!  
  
Robin- You mean April's friends not my! I'm here for the magic card!  
  
Michell- Oh right! Sorry mam! Well I'm go get the food and you can take a bath! * Leaves*  
  
April- Why don't you have friends?  
  
Robin- What? I do have friends! * Looks down* They just live far far away that's all! * Cross her arms*  
  
April- Oh I'm sorry! * Seat down on the bed* Do you what to talk about it?  
  
Robin- If you don't mind?  
  
April- * giggling* No I don't  
  
Robin- * seat next to April* Well it started when I was invited the Duelist Kingdom there I meet this person.....  
  
*******Flash-Back*******  
  
Robin- Hey over here guys! * Waves from the station plat form*  
  
Mor Tae-* She a girl, Kind of like a female Yami Bakura, except, I don't draw blood in my attacks, she promote bruising, and she only do it when she mad...She don't cuss, I HATE cussing... which means Yami Bakura better watch it in English khaki cargos, black short sleeve t-shirt, red bandana tied to upper left arm, silver manacle on right wrist, has tri- horned dragon inscribed in it age: 16* Go Robin!  
  
Johanna Gen- * She have black hair, green eyes, and normally wear a black shirt, black pants, a black trench coat, and black combat boots. I am exceptionally sarcastic, determined, and often get sugar high and insane. I am tall, in case you want to know. I love (Bakura) and Seto, plus she had a spirit but Robin don't know it* Yeah! Kick her butt!  
  
Mai- So those are your friends? There full of energy! * Laughs* Come on make your move!  
  
Robin- Fine! Go Dark Elf! * Dark Elf appeared*  
  
Mai- Oh I'm so seared! Oh, I see my Harpy Lady! * Place down 2 M/T and Harpy Lady* Oh I was right! Your turn!  
  
Robin- Wait but how did you quest that card?...  
  
Johanna- Hey Robin! Forget it! Just win like you always do!  
  
Tae- Yeah you can do it! * Jumping up and down*  
  
Robin- Well ok! * About to place a card down*  
  
Mai- That's too week for my Harpy Lady!  
  
Robin -What do you mean? I have more attack power then you!  
  
Mai- I'm a can read cards! * Smiles with her eyes close and put her cards down*  
  
Robin- Yeah right! Go! Dark Elf attack! * Her life points goes down 1600 and her card disappeared* What happen?  
  
Mai- I knew it! * Laughs* Look! My Harpy gets a field bonuses plus I equated it with two weapons!  
  
Tae- Oh no Robin!  
  
Johanna- * getting mad*  
  
Robin- Fine you go Dark Magician Girl! Dark Magic attack!  
  
Mai- Oh did you forget my field Bonus? Harpy Lady! Attack!  
  
Robin- No!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai- I tode you I can read all you cards! So, hand over your star chips! * Holds out her hand*  
  
Tae- Hey that's mean!  
  
Mai- It's the rules lady! So, hand it over!  
  
Robin- Here! * Hands it over* But you destroy me in  
  
Johanna- In 3 moves....  
  
Mai- Well it was not my fasted moves but it was fun! * Turns and leaves while laughing*  
  
Tae- Oh Robin! * Stares at her on the ground*  
  
Johanna- Come on Tae we have to go battle! * Started to leave*  
  
Tae- But Robin? * Looks at Robin that is crying*  
  
Johanna- She lost and she has to grow up! * Turns to Robin* Do you have to grow up too?  
  
Tae- Uhm... * leaves with Johanna*  
  
Robin- My friends... * cry as the guard toke her off the island*  
  
*********** Back in the game ***********  
  
April- They left you?  
  
Robin- Yes.... That's why I have to win this game and go to the City Wide Tournament! * Stands up*  
  
April- Yeah! * Door opens*  
  
Michell- Uhm.... The food is here! * People came in putting the food on the table and leaving again*  
  
Robin- I'm not hungry! * Leaves the room*  
  
Michell- Did I came at the wrong time?  
  
April- No not at all.... Gets bad dreams! * Seating at the table*  
  
Michell- Oh * turn and leaves*  
  
April- Well my friends do that to me? * Put some food in her mouth*  
  
************* In the Queens room *************  
  
April- You called? * Stares at the Queen in a Knights out fit*  
  
Johanna- Yes we did not find your friends but we heard from are troops that they met be on Egyptian..... We are on the outside here! * Pointed at the map on the wall*  
  
Meroko- * He wears black he is guy. He overly sarcastic and an excellent duelist. He is the Top knight for the Queen. He part of a yamiless group for the Egyptian and Johanna has a crush on him* J?  
  
Johanna- Oh * blushes* Meroko...  
  
April- Meroko?  
  
Meroko- Oh hi! I'm Leader of all the knights. * bends down* My Queen the item you was asking for is found in the boarder of the 2 Egyptian Kingdoms.... We could not get to it! I'm sorry!  
  
Johanna- Thank you for trying... * smiles and holds out her hand*  
  
Meroko- * he shakes it and leaves*  
  
Johanna- * sign and turned back to April* Uhm...  
  
April- * got up to Johanna* You like him?  
  
Johanna- Uhm.. The 2 Egyptian Kingdoms are Procter by two great Monsters... One is a Dark Magician, and the other is a Blue Eyes White Dragon... I'm afraid my people can't help no more...  
  
April- Its ok.... * Looks around* There is one last thing you can help us with!  
  
Johanna- What's that?  
  
************** In the sky again and on the way to Yugioh Kingdom **************  
  
Robin- So you got a map?  
  
April- Yeah and him! * Pointed at Knight Hunter riding on a Great Moth* She said something about him being to lazy?  
  
Robin- Yeah... `I know why! `* She thought*  
  
**************** They went were the magic card is protected by the Dark Magician ****************  
  
Robin- I don't see even thing! * Stops*  
  
April- Its says here a town should be over that sand doom! * Point over the hill*  
  
Robin- I go head and you search this area ok?  
  
April- Ok why don't you take Hunter?  
  
Robin- Fine! Come on Hunter! * They leave*  
  
April- * Jumps off her Sonic Bird* Uhm...  
  
Dark Magician- * does a Dark Magic Attack on Sonic Bird*  
  
April- * she gets throw in the air*Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Dark Magician- * holds his staff straight at her*  
  
April- Uhm..` Oh my lucky I have to get that cute Knight to Robin! ` * She thought*  
  
Yami- Who are you? * Coming behide Dark Magician*  
  
April- I'm April! * Trying to move out of the Dark Magician way*  
  
Yami- Your not part of my Kingdom.... You wear? * Stare at her* Short pants and a rainbow shirt? What kind of Kingdom is this?  
  
April- I'm not part of a kingdom! I'm just looking for my friends that's all!  
  
Yami- Friends? In this place?  
  
April- And a magic card that can help my friends and me get home!  
  
Yami- Well! * Hears Robin from the hill and he disappeared*  
  
April- Who was he?  
  
Robin- * running down the hill* April are you ok?  
  
April- Yeah I got..... Never mind I just fell off my bird! * She had 400 LPS left*  
  
Robin- Right? Well I'm leaving hunter here with you ok?  
  
April- * nods as she left again*  
  
Hunter- You lied!  
  
April- So what if I did?  
  
Hunter-.....Well here! * Hands over Dian Keto The Cure Master* Use them if you need too! * He turns and seat on the ground*  
  
April- `Now he much cuter! ` * She thought using the card raising her life and now it is 1400 LPS* Thanks!  
  
Hunter- No problem....  
  
April- * She walked round the sand and fell in to the sand head first*  
  
Yami- Ha Ha Ha! * Standing in front of her*  
  
April- Its you again!  
  
Yami- Yes me! Names Yami the King of the Yugioh Kingdom! I see you're a bad guy so here! * Hand over Tides of Friendship* This is for you and your friends...And only for your friends got it?  
  
April- Yes?  
  
Hunter- April! Robin back with something!  
  
April- * She turns and see he gone again* Yami? * Walks back over* Yeah? * She put the card in her deck*  
  
Robin- There was Two Duel's East from here! * Pointed at the map* They people in the town said they were here!  
  
April- In Dragon Realm Kingdom?  
  
Robin- Yes and I heard there a big magic card there!  
  
Hunter- Sounds good!  
  
April- Yeah! * Looks at her deck*  
  
Robin- What's wrong?  
  
April- Uhm........  
  
Robin- April? * Looks at her*  
  
April- Why can you control a Dark Magician?  
  
Robin- Well it was my first card I ever got! I guest?  
  
Roxane- Maybe she has the magic card I need to win this game! * She got off her Hellion the Demon Fox* So hand it over it! * Holds out her hand*  
  
April- ` Oh no! ` * She thought as Robin head went down*  
  
Robin- Uhm.... * A tear came form her face and hit the sand* no  
  
Roxane- What did you say?  
  
Robin- I said no, and I mean No!!!!!!!!!! * Putting her head up*  
  
Roxane- Oh so the Rat spoke to me! * Laughs*  
  
Robin- I'm not a rat..... I Challenge you to a duel! * pointed at her*  
  
Roxane- Why should I accecpt? * holding a magic card*  
  
April- Because of this! * holding up Tides of Friendship*  
  
Roxane- * shocked* Fine! * with a evil look*  
  
************** End **************  
  
Eriko- Awwwww Come one I what to see what happens!  
  
April- You have to wait!  
  
Eriko- Ok..... How about now?  
  
April- No..  
  
Eriko- ............. Now? April- No! See ya!  
  
Eriko-......Ok? Now? 


	5. Battle Big Problem

Hello, I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Ok? So here the story but I well need you help to make, it ok? Write down the age and what you look like and if you can what card you like if you what to be in it! ^_^  
  
********** The last time we let off! ^_^ **********  
  
Roxane- I send out Millennium Shield in to def. Mode and place a card down your turn! *She said placing the cards down*  
  
* Millennium Shield pops out of her card and forms on to the field in to def. Mode. Right behide Millennium Shield a card shape thing glows*  
  
Robin- Is that all? *She looks at the flashing light behide Millennium Shield* (It must be a trap... Fine then I guest I set one up for her then!) *She thought as she put Mystical Elf in to def. And place 2 cards down* Your turn Roxane!  
  
Roxane- Is that's all? *She smiles and sends out Lady Panther in to def.*  
  
Robin- Building up your def?  
  
Roxane- You will fine out soon!  
  
Hunter- *whimpers to April* I don't like the look at this..  
  
April- *She did not answered as she watch Robin send out Dark Magician Girl and use fissure but Roxane use used Lady Panther effect and send Millennium Shield back on the field. She turned and looks as Roxane put a card down. Robin sent out a card to def and end her turn* Hunter I think things are just getting started!  
  
Roxane- I send out Dark Magician and attack you face down card! *The Dark Magician attack the face down card and up pops Giant Germ* What no way!  
  
Robin- Yes way and I special summon both my other Dark Magician Girls! *She laughs*  
  
Roxane- ....... I place this in to def. (Come on I know your there!)  
  
Robin- Ha Dark Magician Girl attack the Millennium Shield! *The Millennium Shield disappears and one monster was left on the field. The other Dark Magician Girl attack the face down card and it was a Big Eye* ... Well I get finish you off! Attack my last Dark Magician Girl!  
  
Roxane- Wait right there! *Two Numinous Healer pops up* That mean I have 500Lps left I'm not over! I'm just getting started! *She looks at the top 5 cards and smiles as she moves them around*  
  
Robin- Mmmmmmm I thought I all most had you! *Looks at April and hunter* So Guys what you think?  
  
Hunter- You going to win!  
  
April- *Staring at Roxane* I keep your eye on the battle looks like Roxane going to do something!  
  
Robin- *Nods* Right! *She turns her head back and see Roxane drawing her card*  
  
Roxane- Now for your distention I send out Hellion the Demon Fox!  
  
Robin- *blinks and laughs* That's all? *She looks at her Dark Magician Girl as one disappears* What no my Dark Magician Girl! What did you do?  
  
Roxane- Its effect now is it funny now?  
  
Robin- *Stares at her as she place a card down as soon it hit her turn* Your still no match for my Dark Magician Girl! Attack!  
  
April- *She see Dark Magician Girl attack but the sec. it all most get there a light of swords stop both players from attacking* Uhm?!  
  
Hunter- *Turns and see Johanna hiding on a horse with Meroko on a horse next to her and behide Johanna was Sam Blacmagicn the girl April and her friends saw before the game* Queen?  
  
Johanna - Hey guys!  
  
Sam- Roxane! Stop this at once! *She jumps off and stares at Roxane*  
  
Roxane- *blinks* Sam?  
  
Sam- Yes! I know you like to win games but there a big problem with this game right Johanna?  
  
Johanna- *She nods* Yes indeed some one is hacking in to this game and chancing the rules!  
  
April- *Blinks* You mean your not a ..  
  
Johanna- No!!!!!!!! I'm a helper in this game but it seem that the safe controls are off and if you get hurt in this game you will feel it!  
  
Robin- So what should we do?  
  
Meroko- Well we are not sure! Eriko is sum post to tell us if we can do something!  
  
April- you mean that small girl before we login this game?  
  
Eriko- *Appears* I"M NOT THAT SMALL!  
  
*Everyone falls down with a sweat drop*  
  
April- Uhm? Sorry?  
  
Meroko- So what up Eriko?  
  
Eriko- Well we have a small problem that all!  
  
Roxane- Small? *She turns and called back her monsters*  
  
Robin- *blinks* Why did you do that?  
  
Roxane- Well we can do this later put I was going to win!  
  
Robin- What?! No I was!  
  
Sam- *taps Robin on the shoulder and whimpers in her ear*  
  
Robin- WHAT?! .... *She stares at Roxane smile*  
  
Roxane- Lets gets called it a tide ok?  
  
Robin- *nods as April pats her back and smiles* Right! *She calls back her monsters*  
  
April- *walks up to Roxane and hand her a Dian Keto The Cure Master*  
  
Roxane- *blinks* What? *She smiles* Even after I said those thing to you guys?  
  
April- *She nods* Yeah id your nice to one person then you not that bad!  
  
*Everyone laughs as a gust of wind blow the sand around. The wind stop and everyone was ok but....*  
  
April- AAHHHHHHHHHHHH my cards there gone!  
  
Robin- *looks over* Yeah they are ... *Looks at hers but there gone too* What my gone too!  
  
*Everyone cards are gone and a roar came from the sand hill from above. They all turned and see a Blue Eyes White Dragon. At the foot of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was Seto Kaiba but he was different then on the TV. Beside him was Mew and Killer*  
  
Eriko- That's not the true Seto Kaiba but the game one so watch out!  
  
April- *She smiles and started to run* Mew!!!!! Killer!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew- Hey April about time we found you!  
  
Killer- We should of waited longer I think! *He gets hit by April*  
  
April- Then I should of hit you harder!  
  
Killer- *Rumbling his head* That hurt! ... That was not you're hardest??????????  
  
April- Right! *She suck her finger up* Well come guys I what you meet everyone!  
  
Seto- Uhm?  
  
April- Oh sorry does you what to come?  
  
Seto- Y *his body started to change*  
  
April & Mew & Killer- *Roll down the hill and landed with a thump! *  
  
April- What the hick?  
  
Eriko- Well when I said a small problem I might a big one?  
  
*Everyone's decks were gone and the safe control was off and now this Seto Kaiba thing is acting weird? What else can go wrong?*  
  
April- *stares and the person that is typing this* What do you think doing to happen? You're the one that typing this!  
  
Mew- Gets make sure no one get killed here!  
  
*Everyone nods as they hear a gulp in the background and the Seto thing turn in to 3 different people all in black coats with funny looking markings on their heads. A big face of Marik*  
  
Robin- Who in the world is that?  
  
Eriko- I don't know but that's the person that made the problems pulse I'm trap in this game too! *She laughs* Those people push me in to the game and took everyone decks! I tried to call help but they cut off the link!  
  
Marik-*Evil laugh* thank you for giving us your decks everyone and I hope you like this game! It seem you stuck here for a long time! *He disappeared with his Rare Hunters*  
  
*********************************** End for now ***********************************  
  
April- *yawns and blinks*  
  
Robin- I was going to win!  
  
Roxane-No me!  
  
Sam- No I was going to!  
  
Robin & Roxane- *blinks* You was not battling!  
  
April- Well I tell you who was going to win but I will problem getting hurt by it! *She laughs then stop as she see them staring at her. She blinks and starts to run* See you nexts time!  
  
Mew- Should we help?  
  
Killer- Yeah if not there not going to be an other story! *They nods and chase after them* 


End file.
